Diana Kimble
Diana Kimble was a supporting character in Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday. She was the mother of the film's triagonist Jessica Kimble and the secret half-sister of Jason Voorhees. She was portrayed by Erin Gray. History Diana Voorhees was born in approximately 1961 to Elias Voorhees, the man who sired Jason, and an unknown mother believed to have been Elias' first wife. Pamela Voorhees had previously referred to her son Jason as her "only child", so she could not have been Diana's mother or this could possibly be a retcon (along with others in Jason Goes To Hell) as she is never referred to as his "half-sister" either. At some point, Diana learned that her brother could be reborn through a member of his family should his body be destroyed. Diana married Mr. Kimble and had a single daughter named Jessica in approximately 1981. Diana went on to work as a waitress at Joey B.'s Diner in the town of Crystal Lake. She lived in an apartment in town rather than her childhood home. Sometime before August 2003, Diana had begun a relationship with Sheriff Ed Landis and was on good terms with the rest of the police force. She owned a dog named Tango. On Thursday August 12, 2003, Diana was horrified to learn that the body of her serial killer brother Jason had disappeared from the Youngstown Federal Morgue in Ohio. Despite Diana's protests that she knew nothing of the Voorhees family legacy, Creighton Duke was able to convince her that she, her daughter, and her granddaughter Stephanie were in mortal danger. Knowing that Jason wanted to be reborn through one of their bodies, Diana asked her daughter's ex-boyfriend and Stephanie's father, Steven Freeman, to meet her at her apartment that night. Death After finishing her shift at the diner and feeding Tango, Diana hurried home. While trying to call Jessica, Diana was surprised at the arrival of Deputy Josh, who had been possessed by Jason. At first not comprehending, Diana understood the severity of the situation when she saw Jason's reflection in the mirror instead of Josh's. Thinking quickly, Diana shot Jason in the head, but he soon rose. As Jason pinned Diana down and attempted to transfer his heart to her and commence his body's rebirth, Steven arrived and tackled the possessed deputy. Just as Steven helped Diana up, Jason accidentally threw a knife sharpener into the woman's back in an attempt to hit Steven. As Diana's bleeding body dropped to the floor, Steven managed to stab Jason with a poker and knock him out the window. As Steven returned to Diana's side, the dying woman told him to "Save... Jessica and..." and passed away before she could tell Steven that he needed to save Stephanie as well. The next day, Diana Kimble's body was stolen from the morgue by Jessica's boyfriend, news reporter Robert Campbell and placed in the basement of the Voorhees House as a set-up for a fake news story exploiting the Voorhees murders. That night, Jason's heart finally reached Diana's body and crawled inside her. Finally reborn, Jason was soon sent to Hell by Jessica. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Humans Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Killed by Family Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Accidental Deaths Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Killed With Thrown Weapon Category:Tragic Deaths